Bloody Night
by Arisu Hirasaki
Summary: Umm hantu? Tidak takut! Ditantang menginap di sekolah yang seram? Siapa takut! Itu pikiran awalku... M for gore! R&R? A collab fic!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Vocaloid doesn't belong to us

Bloody Night © Arisu Hirasaki & Rein Yuujiro

* * *

><p><em>DRAP DRAP DRAP<em>

Gawat! Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi sedangkan aku masih berlari kencang di jalan menuju sekolah. Kulirik jam tanganku, 3 menit lagi!  
><em><br>DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Kupercepat langkahku untuk mencapai tempat tujuan, sekolah. Kebanyakan orang memang tidak suka sekolah bukan? Tapi tetap saja, sebenci-bencinya kita sekolah, pada saat tertentu pasti kita ingin kembali ke masa-masa saat sekolah. Aneh.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin hingga akhirnya aku hampir sampai di depan sekolah. Kulihat gerbang sekolah sudah hampir ditutup. _Argh! _Menyebalkan_. _Aku harus berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajarannya Kiyoteru-sensei. Tidak mungkin aku santai-santai saja mengingat kalau siswa yang telat pada pelajarannya akan dihukum membersihkan seluruh sekolah. Aku benci sifatnya yang disiplin itu. Tapi harus kuakui, sifatnya itu memang bagus agar dapat mendidik muridnya dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja kedisiplinannya terlalu berlebihan!

**.**

Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup setengahnya dan untungnya aku berhasil masuk pada saat itu juga.  
>"Hei kau! Tunggu! Kau telat jadi kau harus catat namamu dulu di buku Catatan Siswa!" Satpam sekolah yang menutup gerbang memanggilku untuk kembali kesana.<p>

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berlari ke arah kelas. Untuk apa aku kembali kalau hanya mendapat hukuman nantinya? Kalian harus tahu, Kiyoteru-sensei lebih menakutkan berkali-kali lipat daripada satpam sekolah. '_Sial, kurasa hari ini hari terburukku!' _batinku.

Daripada menggerutu soal yang tidak jelas seperti ini lebih baik aku berdoa saja supaya Kiyoteru-sensei belum masuk kelas. Aku tahu itu kecil kemungkinannya.

"A-akhirnya.. sampai juga di depan kelas.." Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah perlahan aku membuka pintu kelas. Rasa gugup dan deg-deg-an menyelimutiku.

Saking gugupnya kakiku sampai gemetar. "O-ohayou minna-san!"

Aku membuka pintu kelas sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku yakin Kiyoteru-sensei pasti sedang men-_death glare_ ke arahku tapi-

"Miku! Tumben sekali kau telat!" Ini suara...

"Rin!" Aku memeluknya. Ternyata tidak ada Kiyoteru-sensei daritadi.

"Iya. Untung saja Kiyoteru-sensei belum masuk." Laki-laki berambut biru dan pirang langsung mengangguk setuju apa yang diucapkan Rin barusan.

"Ohayou Kaito! Len!" Aku menyapa mereka berdua. Setelah itu, Aku berjalan ke arah mejaku dan menaruh tas di sampingnya. Tapi tumben sekali Kiyoteru-sensei telat. Padahal beliau adalah guru yang paling disiplin se-sekolah.

Rin Kagamine adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku suka warna rambut blonde-nya itu dan pita diatasnya membuat dia terlihat lebih manis lagi. Dan yang berada di belakang tempat duduknya adalah Len Kagamine, kembarannya Rin. Len juga sahabatku.

Dan laki-laki berambut biru atau lebih sering dipanggil Kaito juga termasuk sahabatku. Dia duduk di belakangku.

Kami berlima adalah sahabat. Berlima? Ya, satu lagi adalah Luka Megurine. Perempuan dewasa yang bersifat _cool_dan mempunyai rambut pink panjang. Rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai membuat dirinya semakin terlihat dewasa. Sayangnya, dia duduk agak jauh dari kami berempat.

_SRAK_

Suara pintu terbuka. Kukira yang masuk adalah Kiyoteru-sensei tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Yang masuk adalah ketua kelas kami, Akita Neru. Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan pengumuman.

"Teman-teman, Kiyoteru-sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini karena beliau sedang sakit."

_3… 2… 1…_

" HOREEE! " murid-murid di kelasku langsung bersorak gembira. Sudah kuduga akan begini akhirnya. Benar-benar sikap yang tidak bagus. Orang yang sakit seharusnya di doa kan agar cepat sembuh sedangkan mereka malah kebalikannya.

**.**

_KRINNGGG_

[Di Kantin]

"Luka, Kaito, kalian jaga bangkunya dulu ya. Aku, Rin, dan Len akan membeli makan duluan," ucapku seraya ingin berjalan dari bangku.

"Baik, nona Miku," Kaito membalas ucapanku diikuti oleh anggukan Luka. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, Bakaito!" aku langsung berjalan dan memalingkan muka untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahku. Semoga ia tidak melihatnya. Sementara _Kagamine Twins _hanya berdehem ria saat melihat kejadian tadi.

'_Kenapa kau terus menggodaku seperti itu, Kaito? Tingkah lakumu yang seperti itu hanya membuat aku menjadi salah tingkah di depanmu. Belum lagi jantungku yang berdebar kencang sangat mengganggu. Aku pasti semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.' _batinku. Menggerutu, menggerutu, dan menggerutu. Itulah hal yang kulakukan sejak tadi pagi.

_BRUK_

"Aduh!" keluhku. Karena menggerutu tadi, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. "Maaf sudah menabrakmu," aku meminta maaf sambil berdiri dibantu oleh Rin.

"Makanya jalan yang benar dong!" setelah berdiri, aku melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Dan ternyata… Tei? Kalau dari awal aku tau dia yang kutabrak, aku lebih baik tidak minta maaf tadi.

"Huh? Ternyata kau yang kutabrak ya. Kukira siapa," jawabku dengan nada jutek. "Harusnya kau juga memperhatikan jalan!" tambahku.

"Apa? Kau saja yang jalannya tidak benar, nona _un-popular!_"

"Benar!" Sonika dan Lily—teman Tei, meng-iya-kan perkataan Tei. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Tei.

"Siapa yang tidak popular! Kau tuh nona penakut! Cerita seram di sekolah kita saja takut!" sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kalau aku popular atau tidak. Teman-temanku memang bilang kalau aku popular tapi hal itu tidak terlalu penting untukku. Tapi lain halnya dengan Tei, aku tidak peduli kalau harus mengungkit masalah popular.

Tei Sukone adalah musuhku. Entah kenapa sejak dulu dia dan teman-temannya itu selalu saja mencari masalah denganku dan teman-temanku. Jujur saja, sifatnya sangat menyebalkan. Aku heran, mengapa ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Dan yang paling buruk, dia suka dengan Kaito.

Oh, sepertinya aku lupa bilang pada kalian kalau aku juga memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Kaito. Tapi bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan sebagai…tanpa aku kasih tahu, kalian pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku, kan?

"Siapa yang takut? Memangnya kau tidak takut?" Tei membantah perkataanku tadi.

"Tidak tuh!"

"Fufufu," Tei tertawa. Kuakui, caranya tertawa seperti itu memang agak menyeramkan. Seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. "Kalau begitu aku tantang kau dan teman-teman kau menginap malam ini di sekolah!"

Aku terbelalak dan terdiam, sesaat nyaliku ciut sedikit. Bingung antara ikut atau tidak. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau nona penakut dan dan _un-populer _nih?"

Amarahku memuncak dan spontan aku menjawab "Baiklah! Aku terima tantangannya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN from Arisu: Halo! Perkenalkan, saya Arisu. Saya masih newbie dan ini fanfic pertama saya yang berkolaborasi dengan Rein Yuujiro. Maaf kalau ada cara penulisan yang salah, typo, atau ceritanya abal ;w; Review dan flame akan diterima dengan senang hati. Tapi disarankan flame yang membangun ya. Dan untuk author-author di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya ya ^^ salam bishounen! 8D /dor

A/N from Rein: nyahoooo~ betul ini fic collab kita berdua xD silahkan direview untuk kedepannya, saran & flame diterima~ PM kalo ada yang mau ditanya ke saya(Rein Yuujiro) ato Arisu x3 sampa bertemu chap depan! R&R? :3 salam ikemen ber megane! 8DD


	2. Chapter 2

[Rin's P.o.V.]

_"Fufufu," Tei tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku tantang kau dan teman-teman kau menginap malam ini di sekolah!"_

_"Oh, jadi sekarang kau nona penakut dan dan un-populer nih?" lanjut Tei._

_"Baiklah! Aku terima tantangannya!" Miku menjawab mantap._

Aku tidak yakin ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus, aku takut suatu yang buruk akan terjadi…  
>"Jika kau tidak penakut juga, aku harap kau dan teman-teman kau itu ikut juga!" Miku dengan menyindir berkata pada Tei.<p>

"Fufu," Tei kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, Hatsune!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Night <strong>

_© Arisu Hirasaki & Rein Yuujiro_

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid doesn't belong to us!**

* * *

><p><em>Brak!<em>

Luka menggebrak meja kelas kami.

"Kamu keanak-anakan sekali Miku!" Luka memarahi Miku. "Kamu menerima tantangan Tei tanpa meminta pertimbangan kita?"

"Habis…" Miku tak mampu membantah.

"Aku besok ada pertandingan piano, kau ingat? Aku harus latihan keras hari ini!" Luka tidak berhenti.

Aku tak suka melihat sahabatku bertengkar. Terutama antara Miku dan Luka yang akhir-akhir ini kerap terjadi. Len dan Kaito hanya terdiam, mereka menyuruhku diam juga namun aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu!

"Ayolah Luka, ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Miku kan?" aku berusaha memberhentikan pertengkaran yang hendak ke arah puncak dan di akhiri dengan putus persahabatan.

"Dengar Rin, kamu tidak perlu ikut—" Luka melarangku ikut.

"—Tidak! Kalian sahabatku! Sahabat dekatku! Aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran seperti ini!" aku menggebrak meja.

Luka terdiam. Miku terdiam. Aku menatap mereka. Kaito dan Len menatapku.

"Maaf," Miku dan Luka berkata bersamaan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luka tertawa kecil. "Maaf ya aku memarahimu, harusnya aku memahami kamu."

Miku ikut tertawa. "Maaf juga aku bersikap keanak-anakan dan tidak mempertimbangkan kalian semua. Maaf ya?"

"Aku tidak masalah," Len berkata datar.

"Apapun yang _Hime-sama_ katakan kupenuhi!" Kaito tersenyum lebar. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Miku diikuti tawa Luka.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa ikut esok, Maaf," Luka menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa! Nanti aku bicarakan dengan Tei!" Miku menyengir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pulang sekolah…<strong>

"Maaf ya aku pulang duluan," Luka pamit kepada kami semua. "Kalian benar tidak apa-apa? Kalian tahu kan bagaimana sekolah ini saat malam…"

"Tidak apa-apa! Tenang saja, itu hanya bohong, ya kan?" Miku memandang kita bertiga.

Len dan Kaito mengangguk yakin. Aku? Ingin rasanya menggeleng.

_Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Aku 110% tidak siap untuk ini! Jangankan 110, 100% saja aku tidak siap! Nyaliku sebesar… uh… 12%?_

Len menatapku. "Rin?"

"A … Ah! Tentu saja itu bo … bohong!" aku berusaha menutupi.

"Ya kan? Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, oke?" Miku meyakinkan Luka.

"Kalau ada apa-apa sms aku ya? Aku akan secepatnya datang!" Luka tetap khawatir. _Kau seharusnya ikut Luka! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!_ Tanganku mulai bergetar.

"Hati-hati ya? Daah!" Luka berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, kalau gitu aku pulang juga, kita berkumpul lagi di sini jam 6 ya?" Miku melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Bareng yuk?" Kaito mengambil tas Miku.

"E … Eh? Ya sudah!" Miku bersikap _tsundere_. "Ta … Tapi kembalikan tasku!"

"Biar aku yang bawakan, _Hime-sama_," Kaito merangkul Miku sambil keluar. "Daah Len, Rin!"

_Aku tak kuasa menahan sebuah tawa kecil_. "Mereka lucu sekali."

"Kita sebaiknya cepat pulang juga, keretanya sebentar lagi datang," kita pulang pergi menggunakan sebuah kereta. Kembaranku yang satu ini mengambil tasku juga.

"Mengikuti BaKaito nih?" candaku.

"Hehe tentu dong!" Len menyengir lebar.

Aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun pada Len di kereta. Aku pun bersandar pada pundaknnya.

"Kamu daritadi kenapa Rin?" tanya tepat di kupingku.

"Apa kamu yakin soal nanti?" aku bertanya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak?" Len membelai kepalaku.

"Aku tidak tahu…" aku bergeleng kecil.

"Kamu takut?"

"Tidak!" aku membantah keras. Tapi seberapapun aku tutupi pasti Len tahu. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Tenang, tenang, aku akan melindungimu," Len menyengir lebar.

_Kuharap begitu Len._

* * *

><p>[Normal P.o.V.]<p>

"Tei!" seru Lily pada Tei yang sedang duduk di kantin. Tei menengok.

"Aku sudah melakukan seperti yang kau katakan tadi!" Lily tersenyum licik.

"Aku menyuruhmu apa?" Tei bertanya bingung.

"Lho? Tadi kan kau menaruh 7 lilin di ruang kesenian, kau juga menyuruhku menaruh bunga yang tadi kau berikan di dalam peti di ruang kesenian? Kau tidak ingat?" Lily mengerutkan alisnya. "Kita bertemu di koridor barat."

Tei bingung, sedari tadi ia berada di kantin dan sama sekali tidak ke koridor barat. "E … Eh, tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu…"

"Hee…?" Lily berteriak kaget.

"Tei~ Lily~" Sonika menepuk pundak kedua temannya dari belakang. Tei langsung bergidik tetapi langsung tenang ketika ia mengetauhi itu ternyata hanya Sonika.

"Lihat aku mendapatkannya lho!" Sonika menyengir lebar memamerkan kumpulan kunci.

"Mendapatkan apa?" Lily dan Tei bertanya bingung.

Sonika memiringkan kepalanya. "Lho? Kalian kan menyuruhku mengambil kunci sekolah barusan di kelas? Kalian tahu aja dimana letak kuncinya! Aku tidak kepikiran lho semua kunci sekolah ada di ruang satpam!"

Tei bertatap-tatapan dengan Lily lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku bingung lho, kalian jutek banget! Kalian hanya menunduk tadi!" Sonika menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Jangan-jangan kalian tidak menyuruhku?"

"E … Eh, ki … kita menyuruh kok! Ya … ya kan, Lily?" Tei memaksakan untuk ketawa.

"I … Iya…?" Lily juga ikut berbohong.

Tei dan Lily hanya bisa tersenyum paksa mendengar ocehan Sonika tentang cara ia mengambil kunci tersebut.

* * *

><p>[Miku's P.o.V.]<p>

"Biar aku yang bawakan, _Hime-sama_," Kaito merangkulku sambil keluar. "Daah Len, Rin!"

"Kaito!" aku meronta-ronta melepas sambil menutupi muka merahku.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan~" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kurasakan wajahku sudah seperti kepiting direbus 20 jam. "_Mou_, a … aku mau pulang tahu!" Bukannya melepaskanku, Kaito malah menarikku ke ruang kelas kosong dan memelukku lebih erat.

"K … Kaito?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

_Deg_

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat. "Tapi sepertinya kamu sudah tahu…"

_Deg_

"A … Apa?" aku berusaha mengatur detak jantungku yang rasanya sudah mau keluar dari dadaku.

"Aku…" muka kaito memerah.

_Deg_

"Kamu…?" aku mulai tidak sabar.

_Deg_

"Membenci es krim rasa _negi_." Kaito berkata datar.

Kemudian hening…

"_BAKAAAA_!" aku berteriak keras. Saking kerasnya kupingku sendiri mau pecah. "Kukira kau akan mengatakan—"

_Ups, hampir saja menyebut kata 'suka' di akhir kalimatku tadi!_

"Mengatakan apa?" Kaito bertanya.

"Lu … Lupakan! Aku mau pulang!" Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar namun tanganku ditarik oleh Kaito dan terhapuslah jarak di antara mukaku dengan mukanya.

"Kuharap dengan ciuman barusan kamu mengerti apa yang mau kukatakan tadi~" Kaito menyengir lebar._ A … Apa yang barusan terjadi?_ Aku langsung memegang bibirku dan mukaku langsung panas.

"Jadi?" Kaito masih menunggu jawaban sambil menyengir.

"A … Ah! Baiklah! Tapi kamu harus mengikuti semua perintahku!" aku tetap bersikap _tsundere_ di saat seperti ini.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, apa yang _Hime-sama_ katakan pasti kupenuhi!" Kaito mencubit pipiku. "Pulang yuk!" Kaito menggandeng tanganku.

_Sepasang kekasih ya…? Yes! Yes! Yes!Aku mengalahkan Tei!_

Aku sedari tadi bersorak senang dalam hati karena baru saja jadian dengan Kaito. "Rasain tuh Tei!" Aku berkata pada foto Tei di kamar. Saat itu juga foto aku, Rin, Len, Kaito dan Luka terjatuh dari dinding dan kacanya pun pecah. Namun anehnya hanya bagian Kaito yang retak besar, yang lainnya hanya baret. Sebelum aku melukai diriku dengan menginjak beling, aku ambil plastik lalu membuang beling-beling pecahan kaca.

"Miku! Kaito datang menjemput tuh!" Mamaku meneriakiku dari bawah. Kaito berjanji untuk menjemput jam 5.

"Iya!" aku pun langsung mengambil tas dan turun. Saat aku turun mamaku sedang berbicara dengan Kaito dan Kaito mukanya memerah. Bisa kutebak mereka membicarakan tentang aku dan Kaito.

"Miku, kamu tidak bilang nih sudah jadian sama Kaito?" Mamaku menyikutku sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"Mama!" mukaku memerah.

"Sudah sana pergi menginap! Di rumah Rin dan Len kan?" kata Mamaku. Ya, aku berbohong pada Mamaku.

"Iya, iya, daah Mama," aku langsung menarik Kaito pergi.

Rin dan Len serta Tei, Sonika dan Lily sudah berada di sana. Kami memasuki gedung sekolah dengan kunci yang didapatkan Sonika. Aku bingung bagaimana cara ia mendapatkannya. Segera kuhilangkan pemikiran itu saat melihat isi sekolah saat malam.

Tidak mau dikatai penakut, aku pun berjalan duluan diikuti Kaito di sampingku sambil merangkulku. Aku tahu Tei pasti geram jika kuberitahu soal kita berdua, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di malam hari di sekolah yang angker ini… _hii!_ Aku harap dia cepat tahu sendiri.

Kami memasuki ruang kelas kami dan mulai menyiapkan alat tidur. _Eits! _Kita belum mau tidur kok! Kita hanya menyiapkannya untuk nanti malam. Sekarang kita mengeluarkan bekal masing-masing dan mulai makan. Bisa kulihat Tei benar-benar bete melihatku menyuapi Kaito. _Biarkanlah…_

Setelah makan, kita semua pergi ke toilet, toilet terpisah dengan para laki-laki tentunya. Karena sudah malam, kita memakai senter untuk berpergian. Aku, Tei, dan Kaitolah yang membawa senter dan berjalan di depan.

Aku pun menggosok gigiku di wastafel, sebelahku Tei, sedangkan Rin, Sonika dan Lily sedang di dalam toilet.

"Aku tahu kau jadian dengan Kaito!" Tei menatapku sinis.

"Terus? Ada larangannya?" tanyaku sinis balik.

"Lihat saja, Hatsune! Aku akan membuat hubungan kalian hancur! Fufufu," Tei tertawa.

"Kalau kau bisa, Nona Sukone!" Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah.

"Cih, diam kau Hatsune!" Tei hendak menamparku namun ditahan Rin.

"Cukup-cukup, kita tidak perlu bertengkar di saat seperti ini!" Rin berkata.

"Iya betul tuh! Kau—" Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku namun bicaraku terpotong karena suara aneh.

Tiba-tiba…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kami semua saling bertatapan. "Len!" kami berlima langsung berlari ke toilet pria yang di sebelah toilet wanita. Bau anyir mulai tercium._ Aku punya perasaan buruk…_

Terlihat Len terduduk sambil berteriak keras menunjuk seseorang yang berceceran darah di lantai…

Air mataku tak kuasa kubendungkan, tidak, tidak mungkin bisa kubendungkan.

"Ka… Kaito!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN from Rein: Hai Hai~ maaf yah belum kearah gore._. dipastikan baca chap depan untuk melihat gore bikinan kita 8DDD oiya gomenasaiiiii udah 3 bulan ga update m(_ _)m hontouni gomenasai Dx itu ane yang nulis makanya lama lol

A/N from Arisu: Haiii XD saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update m(_ _)m dan seperti yang Rein bilang, gorenya akan ada di chap depan 8D dan maaf juga kalo blm kerasa seremnya orz oke, sampe jumpa di chap depan! XD

PS: Terimakasih banyak buat yg ngereview XD dan reviewnya udah dibales lewat PM yaa :)

**.**

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

[Len's P.o.V]

"Oi, Kaito, kalau kau tidak segera keluar dari toilet, kutinggal nih,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Dia itu waras atau tidak, sih? Sudah hampir 15 menit ada di dalam toilet tapi belum keluar juga. Mana ada orang normal yang betah di dalam toilet selama itu!

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Kai—"

_Krrit_

Ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba pintu toiletnya terbuka. Dari balik pintu toilet kulihat Kaito seperti tercekik tidak bisa berbicara. Mukanya membiru. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang mencekiknya, namun aku melihat goresan luka yang disebabkan oleh kuku panjang di leher Kaito.

Kaito mulai melayang di udara. Berbeda denganku yang makin lama makin mundur ketakutan dan gemetar hebat. Kaito terlempar oleh sebuah tangan hingga mengenai kaca di atas wastafael hingga kacanya pecah.

Benturan keras itu membuat mata kanannya keluar dan tertancap pecahan kaca. Pecahan kaca yang tajam membuat matanya terbelah. Mata kirinya pun juga keluar dan kini bergelinding menatapku. Mata biru laut yang kukenal. Lidahku terasa kelu. Ingin rasanya kumuntahkan semua yang kumakan tadi.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menolongnya. Dengan gemetar kulangkahkan kakiku beberapa centi ke depan. Sayangnya, aku malah mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan horror yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

Loker janitor yang ada di sebelahnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menimpanya. Membuat badannya remuk dan saat itu juga dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Seketika itu juga aku berteriak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

Para perempuan memasuki kamar mandi laki-laki karena teriakanku. Satu persatu mereka mulai menjerit melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di hadapan mereka. Tapi mereka kalah, mereka kalah akan jeritan Miku yang membelah malam berdarah ini.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

**Vocaloid doesn't belong to us.**

Bloody Night

Arisu Hirasaki & Rein Yuujiro

* * *

><p>[Miku's P.o.V]<p>

Mereka membawaku yang hampir pingsan ke kelas dan mengistirahatkanku yang gemetar hebat.

Bohong kan? Bohong kan? Seberapa banyak orang yang baru jadian terkena peristiwa mengenaskan seperti ini? Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Kaito, kamu dimana saat aku memerlukanmu untuk menghentikan air mataku ini?

Tiba-tiba di otakku terputar memori saat bersamanya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu. Bagaimana kita saling mengenal. Bagaimana kau tersenyum. Rasanya hangat melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dadaku terasa sesak?

Ah, aku masih ingat bagaimana kamu menyatakan cinta lalu menciumku. Panggilan 'Ohime-sama'mu kepadaku masih berputar layaknya sebuah kaset rusak. Dimana? Dimana panggilan itu sekarang?

"Ohime-sama"

Tidak mungkin. Suara ini…

"K-Kaito!" aku langsung memeluknya.

Benar kan apa yang kupikirkan tadi kalau semua ini bohong? Pasti Kaito dan Len ingin mengerjaiku. Awas saja mereka berdua nan—

"MIKUUU!"

—pikiranku terpotong oleh terikan histeris dari Rin. Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan terkaget bahwa sosok itu bukan Kaito. Sama sekali bukan Kaito. Sosok menyeramkan itu merangkak kearahku. Satu kata yang pasti kusebut saat ini...

"Lari!"

* * *

><p>[Normal P.o.V]<p>

Miku dan yang lainnya berlari sekencang mungkin. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis mereka. Sementara sosok menyeramkan itu masih mengejar di belakang. Tapi sayang, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak pada Rin.

Gadis berambut _blonde _itu terjatuh dan mengeluh kesakitan. Sosok menyeramkan itu berhasil mengejarnya dan hampir saja melukainya dengan kukunya yang tajam. Hampir melukainya kalau saja tidak diselamatkan oleh Len. Sebagai gantinya, Lenlah yang terkena cakaran dari kuku-kuku tajam itu.

"Len!" teriak Rin. Rin langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan Len untuk berlari kembali. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau Miku dan yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan—kehilangan jejak.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sial. Di saat seperti ini kita malah terpisah dari Rin, Len, dan Sonika.<em>' keluh Miku dalam hati.

Miku memijat pelipisnya—tanda frustasi.

"Miku..." panggil Lily lirih, "Kita istirahat saja dulu, kamu perlu tidur."

"Betul, sekolah tidak besar kan?" Tei melanjutkan perkataan Lily, "Kita bisa mencari mereka dengan gampang, kau-"

"-Tidak! Kita tidak boleh lengah, Tei!" Miku memotong omongan Tei. Lily dan Tei menunduk.

"Maaf," kata Miku pelan, "Kita coba kembali ke tempat tadi saja. Siapa tahu mereka juga berpikir sama." Tei dan Lily mengangguk setuju.

Miku, Tei, dan Lily berada di koridor barat sekarang, sedangkan tempat mereka menaruh barang adalah di koridor timur.

Untuk menuju ke koridor timur mereka harus melewati ruang seni, ruang guru, serta toilet tadi dimana Kaito kehilangan nyawanya. Melewati lorong berisi ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya cara mencapai koridor timur dari ujung selatan koridor barat dimana mereka berada.

Rasa tidak nyaman menyelimuti hati Miku. Seperti ada beribu pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Tapi ketika ia melihat ke belakang, yang didapatnya hanyalah koridor kosong yang gelap.

Satu, dua, tiga langkah mereka ambil secara perlahan melewati ruang seni. Hawa dingin menusuk menambah ketegangan. Sebelum langkah ke empat—

_—s__rek_!

"Kya—"

Sesuatu menarik mereka ke dalam ruang seni dan menyergapnya sebelum mereka sempat berteriak kencang. Perasaan takut mendominasi hati mereka.

"Sst... Jangan berisik! Ini Len!"

"Len!" seru Miku. Tei dan Lily hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lega. Di belakang Len terdapat Rin. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat Sonika.

"Sonika!" kali ini giliran Tei dan Lily yang berseru. Sonika hanya menunduk saja. _'Aneh...'_ batin Lily.

"Syukurlah kalian semua sela—" belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Miku keburu melihat Luka di kaki Len, "Kakimu kenapa, Len?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya luka lama yang belum sembuh," jawab Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dia tertusuk saat menolongku dari makhluk yang tadi," sanggah Rin dengan muka bersalah.

"Rin! Sudah kubilang kan jangan beritahu mereka!"

"M-maaf... A-aku hanya ingin mereka lebih waspada saja agar tidak ada korban lagi, " Rin tambah merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Maafkan aku juga karena telah membentakmu. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir hanya gara-gara luka kecil begini,"

Hening sesaat sebelum Miku berkata, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita obati luka Len saja dulu," yang lain mengangguk setuju, "Kalau tidak salah disini ada kotak P3K. Hmm, Tei dan Lily cari kotak P3Knya. Rin dan Sonika... uh, kalau bisa kalian ambil air di toilet. Dan aku akan mencari senter."

"Tidak! Biar aku saja yang ambil air. Kan yang terluka aku dan terlalu bahaya di luar sana. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Len. Kakimu kan masih sakit jadi biar aku dan Sonika saja. Lagipula, kamu kan tertusuk karena aku,"

Len menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Rin, "Baiklah."

"Jadi... Semuanya setuju dengan apa yang kubilang tadi?" tanya Miku untuk memastikan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Ayo, Sonika. Kita ambil airnya," ajak Rin sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sonika hanya diam dan mengikutinya di belakang. Sekilas terlihat seringaian di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, sepertinya kita harus menggunakan ember untuk membawa airnya," ujar Rin. Sonika hanya menunduk saja daritadi. Perasaan Rin jadi tidak enak melihat tingkah Sonika yang terus-terusan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi darah yang berceceran dimana-mana karena kejadian Kaito tadi membuat perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya. Tapi ia langsung berpikiran positif untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu.<p>

Rin berjalan ke arah janitor dan membukanya perlahan, "Ah, ketemu embernya!" ucapnya dengan girang. Ia segera mengambil ember itu lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk mengambil air dan—

_—JLEB!_

"So..nika..?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Hai~ Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Maaf juga kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya(?) :'D Dan di chapter ini udah mulai ada gorenya. Dan juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngereview, silent reader, dll. Terima kasih banyak /bows/ Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! :D

.

Review?


End file.
